


Almas Alkhamu

by BornWolfgirl



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types
Genre: Agrabah (Disney), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aladdin, Butt Plugs, Fertility Issues, Fertility Potion/Spell, H/R Identity, Happy Ending, Jafar (Magi) - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Prince Ali - Freeform, Romance, Sultan Jafar, Top Jafar, Wishes, male impregnation, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornWolfgirl/pseuds/BornWolfgirl
Summary: Agrabah has changed. It's a whole new world and Alladin has come far from the struggling street rat. He is finally right where he belongs and with the last person anyone thought he'd end up with. There is only one problem standing in their way to total happiness. A problem they hope to solve tonight if everything goes to plan.





	Almas Alkhamu

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First full story posted. Reviews and critiques are more than welcome. Any mistakes are all my own. I wrote this in just a few days and with no one to edit it there are bound to be mistakes that slip through the cracks.  
> I own naught but the plot.  
> That being said Enjoy!  
> Vv..vV

"Drink the tonic, my Diamond." A low, silky voice came from the shadows behind him. The voice is as familiar as his own but still sent shivers of awareness tingling down his spine.

"Of course, master." He smirks somewhat submissively and shoots the whole decanter in one go. The thick liquid is bitter but oddly spicy and it slides slowly down. Aladdin grimaces and has to fight not to gag. He dares not waste even a drop of the precious potion.

Warm, strong hands suddenly snake around his waist, drawing him against a lean but muscled frame.

"J-Jafar!" Aladdin in a startled gasp before the whispering begins. Honeyed words in a tongue he can't understand washes over him and his skin tingles where they are touching. Sparks seem to fly from the fingers caressing his flat belly in a myriad of colors that don't seem to react with the candlelight surrounding them.

For several long moments, the chanting continues, and Aladdin knows from past experience it would continue for several more. He relaxes into the firm hold and lets his mind wander.

Had it really two years?

Well, five if you counted all the ones, he was too young and to most invisible (including the man behind him), but he doesn't really count those years anymore. They were a lifetime ago and no longer mattered. Those were distant memories now. Memories of a time and place where he was a different person. A boy struggling just to survive. A Street Rat.

Then it all changed in a second. He met a girl… Then a man who would change his life forever.

It started out by the saving of a girl.

A girl who turned out to be a princess. A beautiful princess who saved then him, by taking him under her wing and into her home. Her home being the palace of course. He became her servant. Sent on odd errands and in secret a protective companion into the city when the whim struck. Life was good and things could have been so different if he hadn't met the man.

The man had been the Royal Vizier. A tall imposing man that seemed to have everyone under a spell of fear and respect. At first, they had simply avoided each other. One being a lowly street rat, turn charity case that was called Companion. The other holding power and respect surpassed only by the Sultan. He was a minor threat to that power though. When the princess married, she could easily make him the new Royal Vizier and throw Jafar into disgrace. But then slowly something changed, and hostilities lessened. Jafar began calling him, "Diamond in the Rough.", and requesting his service for assistance in tasks.

Aladdin wasn't complaining though. It was a job and kept food in his belly and coin in his pocket. It was during this time that the first sparks of attraction started that for Aladdin only deepened with time. In the rare moments of privacy, he learned much about the cold stoic man that kept so much hidden from the world. He had no defense from Aladdin's special charm and good nature, however, and found himself relaxing and responding in ways no one had ever seen before. Their relationship never got farther than that though.

Sometimes he longed for the simplistic freedom of the street whenever there was another royal tantrum afoot but then just as quickly, he recalled the cold lonely night, with empty pockets and even more empty stomachs.

Things started to change as the days got closer to Jasmines sixteenth birthday. The tantrums increased and the only one who could soothe his prickly friend. Their escapes into the city became more frequent and it became harder to convince the girl to return to her duties. It was on one of these excursions that it happened. A fight broke out in the marketplace as a thief sought to escape his punishment. Aladdin and Jasmine were separated, and he was forced to return to the palace to relay the news.

The princess never returned, and he was locked away for treason. No one stepped forward to save him this time. Not even the Royal Vizier. His heart shattered.

Then the most curious thing happened. With the help of an old man and secret passage, his life once again spiraled out of control.

There was the cave, a lamp with a genie, and three wishes that could change everything.

His first wish went to finding his family. His father turning out to be the King of Thieves. Making him a prince of sorts.

And his second, in establishing a kingdom with his father as sultan and his men as his new people, with lands far from the streets of Agrabah and the memories they held. They were all wealthy in their own rights and for a few years, the kingdom prospered. He was ready to move forward with his life and begin mending his broken heart.

But first, there was the third wish. He kept his promise and set the Gin free, never to be seen again.

All his problems solved... right?

And if it wasn't for the Royal Vizier everything would have been fine.

Then his little kingdom was taken. By Agrabah no less and the Royal Vizier at the lead the evasion. Leading the invasion from atop a black horse and looking like death himself. The seeming devil incarnate made short work of the young kingdom and took its prince for his own personal slave.

But his life under his new master wasn't what he expected.

It wasn't easy either. At first, he was defiant and resistant. Gone was the good-natured disposition. It took a long while of gentle reprimands and strict punishment as needed, leading up to a night of revelation... and passion. All was finally revealed and he and Jafar finally came to an understanding. And love finally admitted.

Many mistaken (and still do) him for Aladdin of the streets though they knew he was the conquered Prince Ali. The truth was a secret no one else needs to know though. Agrabah was still facing a crisis. Without a princess it's future was uncertain.

They knew a prince resided within the palace. A far shot contender but a possibility if things played right.

He was in disgrace however and at the moment unmarried.

That would change.

As it stood the sultan was too old to father any more children (though he did try). There was only one thing he could do. When a bid for his thrown was made he willingly gave it over to his most trusted friend and adviser. The Royal Vizier, Jafar. Now the new Sultan Jafar.

The kingdom entered a brief period of turmoil and rebellions popped up every few days. At night Jafar often returned to the rooms they shared injured after quelling one of these rebellions. His body dripping is sweet and blood, sometimes his own. Whereupon Aladdin would refuse to let anyone else touch and nursed him himself. Washing and bandaging his wounds. Nursing him through shock fevers and infections that wracked him upon occasion. After the first night though, he became Jafar's shadow in the streets. Creating distractions and an obscure defense of Jafar's back as he fought in small battles, proving his strength over and over again before the masses... with a little help from his shadow of course.

Things quickly settle though. Agrabah was like a teenager testing its bounds with its new leader ad soon accepted the changes.

The Kingdom resounded with celebrations for days upon the announcement of their wedding.

The days that followed went by in a rush, and before long the new Sultan and Prince Ali were joined in Holy matrimony. Finally, things could calm down...

For a little while.

Now it was time to produce an heir.

For most other kingdoms of the world at that time, a situation of having two male rulers would represent a significant problem. But Agrabah wasn't like most other Kingdoms. Where in other places, magic was scorned or severely prohibited as dark arts. In Agrabah, however, it was practiced freely and lend itself to the reason it was so strong. No other practitioner was stronger than that of the new Sultan Jafar though.

So very shortly after the wedding, the tonics began. A special potion mixed with potent magic that with time and practice, could result in a male bearing a child. It wasn't certain, however. The solution could only be taken once a day for three days. If on the third dose and after a long spell chanted without error to stimulate fertility. There were no results then they would have to wait another six months to try again.

This was their third attempt and Aladdin once again hoped prayed it took this time.

Aladdin is brought back to the present by those sparkling hands drifting lower. Glancing down he sees the sparks have vanished and a firm hand is stroking him through his pants. The pleasure sends sparks of arousal through his blood and he can't help throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure as those clever fingers work a different magic on other areas of his body.

"Master! Please!" He begs and is quickly swung around to face the imposing figure of his husband.

Jafar smiles pleased at the state of the younger man before him. For years he had watched the boy  
grow and secretly lusted from afar. Swaying him from his original planned for ones very different. Even those plans hadn't gone exactly as he planned but he couldn't begrudge the results if they led him here. At first, he had thought to punish the boy severely for the disruption of his perfectly ordered life. At the time he had been perfectly content with the way things were going and saw no need to change anything. Then he met the Street Rat and grew... _fond_ of the boy. Becoming _his _Diamond in the Rough. A term his mother use to call his father, once upon a long time.__

__Then after the cave fiasco, things seemed to take a turn for the worse. The boy had disappeared with the lamp and left him in a rather difficult situation._ _

__He was more than shocked when he was tasked with invading a young kingdom that seemingly popped out of nowhere along their borders, and found his Diamond in the Rough sitting on the throne. He didn't ask questions then. He simply let the boy reveal the truth on his own time. This was an opportunity that he was wise enough to take advantage._ _

__Things were falling into place after all. He had found his boy and though the lamp was useless now, it still provided him with an opportunity he never thought possible before._ _

__He had always prided himself on being a patient man._ _

__And now he had everything he had ever desired._ _

__Agrabah at his feet. The strongest Kingdom for in known existence._ _

__And his Diamond in the Rough in his bed. Life couldn't possibly get better._ _

__His eyes burned possessively as he took in the lean but somewhat effeminate form before him. That would be the effects of the tonic he knew. The younger man's hips were somewhat wider and his features slightly softer. According to the texts, his chest would fill out a little as well once becoming with child, but for now, they remain normal for a man. All in all, he made such a perfect picture of beauty and strength that the Sultan could never resist. The attraction he had felt for this young man for so long only seemed to grow with time._ _

__In his many years, many had warmed his bed, but none remained for long. Not had ever before caught his attention like Aladdin. His Diamond in the Rough. He had always found it hard to display any form of emotion other than anger, derision, and wry amusement if needed but her within the safety of their chamber, along with the man he loved… well, only they knew the depths of his true feelings and how they were displayed. Only here was he free to be his true self once more. A self he once believed lost to the naivety of a hard youth but which with a few words of humor and teasing touches, Aladdin could bring forth the lighter more relaxed side only, he had forgotten existed._ _

__And he loved him even more for that. At these thoughts of wonder, his hard gaze had softened, and a small smile stretches thin lips._ _

__Aladdin's eyes soften as well, stepping closer into the circle of his husband's embrace. It was moments like these he cherished most. When the walls behind Jafar's dark gaze lifts and his true form laid bare to the world. He felt honored to be a witness and fell even deeper in love._ _

__"Jafar…" He breathes kissing a tail across a bared shoulder as he allows his hands to roam freely across firm abs and chest, drawing a deep growl from the other man._ _

__"You tempt me, pet." Jafar voice growls after a moment and draws Aladdin's lips to his once more in a hungry clash. They both lose themselves to the feel of the other as they move restlessly towards their opulent bed._ _

__All at once Aladdin finds himself lifted and laid gently among silks. Other nights they may indulge in much more… rough play but tonight there is a purpose._ _

__"Are you ready?" Jafar demands a touch imperiously._ _

__"Of course, master," Aladdin smirks with a wink and Jafar chuckles. Pleased in knowing that when he finally removes the remaining article of clothing from his husband, he would find he was indeed adequately prepared. Tonight, their time was limited. They only had an hour after the spell was finished to complete the act, but they couldn't stop themselves from taking it somewhat slow and enjoying the moment. This may be the only time they are blessed with this opportunity if all went perfectly to plan._ _

__Nimble but strong fingers trailed down a firm chest, caressing tight nipples and tight abs in passing, to disappear beneath silk trousers. Aladdin moans and grins up at his husband, but Jafar growls and reaches to rip away the offending garment. It reveals one hand gripping a decent sized manhood and the other inching lower._ _

__"You're quite the tease tonight, my treasure." Jafar huffs and takes hold of those wondering hands pulling Aladdin into a sitting position. "My turn. Undress me." Aladdin's eyes flutter with increased desire and lower to where Jafar's equally impressive length presses forward._ _

__"Yes, master." He breathes, reaching for cords that fastened the garment securely. There was no taking his time in this task though and soon he is laying back once more, ready to continue._ _

__Then Jafar is kneeling between spread thighs, eyeing his entrance that is glistening with scented oil. The delicate fragrance of rose oil drifted to his nostrils and his mind clouds with triggered memories that fuel his desire to greater heights still._ _

__"You didn't... Is it?" He whispers, looking up onto the smiling mahogany orbs of his husband._ _

__"Of course." It was the same scent he wore the night of their wedding. Considered to be somewhat to effeminate for men to wear all the time, it was the tradition for a bride/groom to bath in the scent for their nuptials. Normally they favored a simple, scentless oil that the Sultan took care to craft himself. It was one of the few things he preferred to craft himself, not trusting it to lesser fools. Perhaps it would bring them the luck they needed this night to achieve the same results in something special and final being achieved._ _

__Gentle hands caressed down long firm legs to reach the slickness below. A long clever finger massaging and then probing deep to test the furled opening, and drawing hitched breaths from the younger man. Aladdin struggles not to squirm but the stimulation has him giving little aborted thrusts and arching his back. Just as quickly as it begun, the fingers are removed and hard thighs are pressing against his own to open them wider. A long thick length is soon nudging persistently at his opening. He knows what is next and takes a deep breath, trying to relax. Though he had prepared himself earlier, he was never quite able to do the same thorough job that Jafar long adept digits could. As such he knew it would be somewhat of a stretch. Not that he minded for long as a one hand moves to caress his ridged length with skilled strokes and the other steadies the ridged flesh for entry. A hard mouth seeks to take his breath away, as the insistent press increases until with synchronized moan, the thick head pushes through the tight sensitive ring. Jafar doesn't pause for long though, but keeps pushing until they are both gasping for breath and he is fully seated. Then they both relax and Aladdin grins proudly up at his husband._ _

__Their eyes lock and heated gazes never waver as Jafar just as deliberately withdraws and sets the rhythm. Drawing moans and increasing loud cries of pleasure from the now freely writhing man beneath him._ _

__Jafar is hypnotized. Never before with anyone else or doing any obscure ancient enchantment had he ever felt such power as he did at that moment._ _

__Aladdin was losing his mind a little more with each powerful thrust. Again and again, he was filled and stretched. The slight burn of first entry forgotten as each stroke pushes the flames desire to greater heights. Jafar was persistently caressing that spot deep within that never failed to short-circuit every other thought but _more, harder, faster, don't stop,_ and _YES!__ _

__Too soon the pleasure is peeking, and Aladdin is pushed head long into his first release of the night. He knew more were to come though._ _

__Jafar could hardly think as well, as his husband suddenly tightens almost painfully around his length, drawing him nearer the edge of his own completion. However, he wasn't near ready to end this interlude yet. Briefly withdrawing from the still switching form of his lover, he quickly but gently shifts Aladdin over and props his hips up with a pillow. Heavily lidded eyes peer back at him, then bury themselves in another pillow, with a groan as Jafar buries himself once more in that tight heat. From this angle he has much greater leverage to drive deeper and harder._ _

__Aladdin whimpers at the over stimulation and arches his back. He was sensitive after that first wave, but he knew from experience another would be quickly on its way, if his husband had any say… and he did of course._ _

__"JAFAR!" He gasps as that spot within is now hit dead on every time. Within a few strokes, he's full again and begging. He knew his husband could go on like this all night if the mood struck him. Bringing him from peak to peak with pause only to catch his breath, but they would not have that luxury tonight. Aladdin revealed in the underlying tenderness of the moment. The reverent strokes across heated skin. The deliberate push and pull within as his lover brought waves of pleasure crashing over him. The firm arm about his waist, holding him firmly in place. But most of all the myriad of grunts, groans, moans and growls of pleasure emanating from the normally stoic man behind him. Interspersed with words of love and praise that tell him that as much pleasure as he was receiving, he was giving it just as much._ _

__As the final moment of truth approached, Jafars thrust become somewhat erratic, and he falls heavily forward with a long low moan. His strong arms brace himself either side of Aladdin. Automatically, Aladdin tangles their fingers, and their mouths seeking each other sloppily over a sweat-slick shoulder._ _

__"Ready?" Jafar's breaths harshly._ _

__"Of course." Aladdin pants, meeting every thrust with his own and tightening instinctively around the hard length as it becomes impossibly harder. Jafar falls over the edge first drawing Aladdin with him as he feels the warm spray within striking his hypersensitive inner walls and filling him up. The knowledge of what it could mean fills his mind before a temporary darkness descend._ _

__When his eyes open again, they are both are both still laying there panting in the aftermath. Jafar has collapsed on top of Aladdin and still lodged deep within. Aladdin doesn't mind in the least. It was necessary. The warm weight felt familiar and comforting._ _

__As breath comes back to both of them neither move. Then Jafar starts nuzzling at Aladdin nape. Nipping and kissing softly at the tender skin while the exhausted body beneath twitched._ _

__" _Stop..._ " Aladdin mumbles drowsily and snuffles deeper into the pillow. However, Jafar wasn't deterred. Nimble fingers start playing with the short hairs found at the nape of that neck. Tugging and twirling until the head jerks up at a particular sharp tug and turns to glower at him. Jafar just smirks and shifts them both to their sides while remaining buried. Aladdin moans at the sudden movement that causes that spot to be nudged and aftershocks of pleasure racing through his blood. It takes a moment for him to relax then he grumbles. "Ugh, I hate it when you do that… _Mmmmph!_!" And Jafar twists his body to plunder his mouth with long wet kiss, while his other hand slowly strokes his shift to a reluctant part filling. But he doesn't go farther than that, and Aladdin is secretly grateful. He is still young but Jafar's stamina taxed even his youthful reserves at times._ _

__The kissing turns tender and gradually stops. They lay they for several moments, basking in the glow and enjoying each other's presence in the peaceful twilight quiet. But eventually nature interrupts. Aladdin shifts with a sigh and grimaces at the tacky feel of drying fluids spread in layers across his chest and belly. "Do you have it?" He sighs, reluctant to move yet._ _

__"Of Course." Jafar sighs reaching over him and over the side of the bed to the special basket on the floor. He pulls out a carefully crafted cylinder with smooth curves in exact proportions. This particular toy was only for one purpose. Ensuring nothing escaped too soon and increasing the odds of tonight activities baring precious fruit._ _

__"Good." Aladdin sighs. "Unfortunately, I have to go relieve myself and you're not helping matters where you are."_ _

__"Hush, you know it is necessary though… Hold still." Jafar carefully withdraws and, in a well-practiced move, manages to replace flesh with Ivory while losing little of the precious fluids within. Carefully massaging the muscles to encourage them to close firmly around the stiff shaft.  
"There, now it is safe." _ _

__Aladdin sighs in relief and heaves himself carefully out of bed, before disappearing to finish his nightly routine. He returns quickly with a wet cloth and a small bowl of water to find Jafar has already freshened the silk, erasing all traces of their activity._ _

__Flashing his husband an appreciative look he proceeds to kneel next to the bed and draw the cloth over his husband's relaxed form. Jafar could have just as easily done to them both what he did to the bedding but they both preferred the intimacy that the act of cleaning each other._ _

__Once Aladdin finished, Jafar takes the cloth, and rinses it before return the favor with just as much care and tenderness. Then without another word, he draws Aladdin down beside him. Wrapping them both in fine silks to stave off the chill of the desert's late night._ _

__However, neither can fall asleep. They spend most of the night in each other's arms, rubbing gentle circles on Aladdin's stomach. They don't talk much but to speculate about the future and what it would mean for not only them but their kingdom._ _

__"Do you think it took?" Aladdin muses as the sun begins to rise over Agrabah. Jafar, however, is silent for a long while. They had been trying for a year now, and wouldn't know for certain for twenty-four hours after consummation but…_ _

__"Of Course."_ _

__That night the spell confirms it, and all of Agrabah celebrates._ _

__Nine months later, a new crowned Prince enters the world._ _

__Prince Almas Alkhamu (Diamond in the Rough)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Vv..vV  
> A/N: What do you think... Should I continue or write a more in-depth prequel? Perhaps of the night they first made love. it just didn't seem to fit right in this sequence.


End file.
